


If 3

by ultra_FLY



Series: If [3]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 在那个宇宙里，他没能在第一次相遇时成功拯救他。
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Mirror Knight
Series: If [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169813





	If 3

**Author's Note:**

> *来自太太的平行宇宙白赛黑镜梗  
> *原宇宙赛镜=赛罗、镜子，平行宇宙赛镜=Zero、Mirror  
> *cp赛镜，UFZ友情向  
> *文中涉及的科学和计划之类全都是瞎扯的  
> *OOC和bug都赖我  
> *雷者慎入，现在跑还来得及

他们在出发后不久就遇到了一点小意外。  
他们路过了一个遭遇了怪兽袭击的行星，詹伯特的报告显示他们距离事发地最近。赛罗和镜子对视了一眼，默契地提速冲入了那个行星。  
战斗进行得比他们想象的要顺利，除了最后发生的一个小插曲。  
他们最后的攻击没能及时阻止敌人打出他的最后一击。怪兽爆炸的同时，数发光球也从浓烟中冲出袭向了他们的位置。镜子首先发现，迅速扑倒了愣了一愣的赛罗。  
光球在他们原本的位置炸开，而离他们的位置不远，巨大的能量波冲得他们都懵了一下。  
“你还好吗？”镜子关切的声音唤醒了赛罗。赛罗这才发现他们的姿势有点尴尬——镜子正压在他的身上，他不是很敢乱动。  
“咦？”镜子却像没有发现不对劲一般，竟然伸手碰了碰他的脸，歪了歪头：“为什么有点烫？”  
然后镜子的惊人举动直接让赛罗的思考能力一瞬间炸开了花——他伏趴下来往他的嘴上亲了一下，又抬起头笑眯眯地俯视着他：“你是在想要不要这么干吗？”  
赛罗当机了大概有十几秒之久，眼前这人最后的反应才给了他答案。他深吸了一口气，咬牙切齿地开口：“不要用他的脸做这种事，Mirror。”  
“哎呀，被识破了。”镜子面上的水晶上闪过了一片猩红颜色，“不愧是你。”  
话音刚落，镜子的身体颤了一下，他低头，也看见和赛罗的尴尬姿势，一瞬间就飞快地站了起来：“抱歉，刚才情况太紧急了，我担心攻击会反弹袭击到附近的居民区所以没打开屏障……抱歉，失礼了。”  
“没事。”赛罗只能强行地把那口气咽回去，坐起来单手扶额。原来是真的烫，这下他也感受到了。  
镜子看他的样子不对劲，弯下腰来朝他伸出了手：“你还好吗？能站起来吗？”  
“……没事。”赛罗用手捂着半边眼，看了看那只手又看了看他，慢吞吞地伸出手去搭住了那只手，由着镜子用力把他拉起来。  
就当他是受了伤吧唉……不然反应太奇怪了。不过说到底，为什么只有他要承受折磨啊？！赛罗看着镜子完全不知道发生了什么的样子，只能生闷气，真的一句话都不想说。

向詹伯特简短汇报了之后，赛罗和镜子决定缩小身型在这个小行星上休整一会。  
这个行星上的原住民都很友好，认出了他们是刚才帮助了他们的英雄，都过来向他们道谢。他们不太习惯这个，应付了一会儿之后就找了个人烟稀少的地方落脚。  
现在赛罗双手搭在脑后平躺在地上晒光，这对他而言就已经是休息了。他原本也想假寐一会，奈何脑中的思绪实在太多，一时静不下来。  
他想起Mirror刚才的那个亲吻，又想起他们至今还瞒着镜子的两件事，越发的觉得这一整件事还有太多说不清楚的地方。  
那个Mirror拜托他们去找的是跟他来自同一个地方的Zero。那个Zero因为意外被迫进入了平行宇宙的介质空间，且身上没有帕拉吉之盾，所以很有可能还停留在那里。  
而詹伯特在临行前才找他私下谈的另一件事更让他觉得不对味。詹伯特说，他根据镜子身上的能量进行了深入分析，发现了Mirror的能量很纯净，甚至跟赛罗的能量波动有些微相似的地方。这个检测结果让赛罗觉得非常的不可思议，因为没有人比他更清楚这个现象为什么会发生了。  
他几乎肯定Mirror是已经被光净化过了，而且极大可能是来自平行宇宙的他的光。  
可是为什么呢？Mirror被净化过，却用着被黑暗能量感染后的身姿出现在他们面前。而用着这样的身姿的Mirror，却对他们说他要找回应该身为光的Zero。  
Mirror的行为太可疑。别说他了，就连詹伯特和詹奈一起也找不出一个可以解释他这种行为的原因。  
那看来只好在找到那个Zero之后再仔细问问了。他们携带的能量波动检测的仪器一定会给他们带来最终的答案。  
赛罗闭眼放空发了一会儿呆，刚开始纳闷镜子到底跑到哪里去了，就听见了一阵窸窸窣窣的声响——应该是有人在他不远处坐下了。  
他睁眼看向声响的方向，果不其然看到镜子已经回来了，有了前车之鉴他还是开口确认了一下：“是你吗？”  
“是我。”镜子应道，“我以为你在休息？”  
“这就是休息。”赛罗望天，“你跑哪去了？”  
“方才到这里的时候发现了有几个小孩子，过去跟他们聊了几句，解释了一下我们不是坏人。”镜子笑道，赛罗莫名其妙地觉得他的声音里有一股暖意，甚至感染到了他，“然后把他们送回家了。抱歉，让你久等了。”  
“诶，我在休息，没有等。”  
“哦，这样。”赛罗不用偏头去看都能猜到镜子在微笑。  
“其实有件事，我觉得还是提前告诉你比较好。Mirror拜托我们去找的是……”赛罗鬼使神差地就把话说了出口，却被镜子的声音打断：“是他们那个宇宙的Zero。”  
“你知道？”赛罗有点吃惊地看过去，镜子已经收敛了笑意，朝他点点头：“我知道。我说过了，我跟他有了一小段交流。”  
“啊。所以这就是你当时不想让我参加这件事的原因？”赛罗挑眉。  
镜子耸了耸肩：“有一部分是因为这个，大部分是因为我觉得你的确不应该涉险。”  
又来了……赛罗在心里叹了口气，他真的一点都不想两个人在这个地方争论这个问题。毕竟他们已经争论很多次了，谁都不能说服谁。于是他明智地选择了转移话题：“其实我更好奇既然也有Zero的存在，他为什么还是这个样子？”  
“并不难猜。”镜子看向他，慢慢道：“如果当初你来得晚了一步，或者贝利亚军早来了一步，我就会是他了。”  
赛罗沉默。镜子继续说了下去：“一步之差就能导致事情发生巨大的变化。我可能没来得及将公主殿下救下来，我可能还会直接死在那场战争中……不确定的因素太多太多了。在这么多可能性里面，这个宇宙的我们相遇了，你得到了力量，我们一起守护了这个宇宙的和平，其实说得上是奇迹了。”  
“所以，谢谢你，赛罗。因为你，我们才会都在这里。”  
“喂喂，我这么问可不是为了让你感谢我啊……”赛罗嘟囔了两句，“你今天好像特别多感慨。”  
“大概吧。”镜子微笑，“你不乐意听，就不要放心上好了。我只是觉得，好像欠你这么一句。”  
“……休息一会吧。”赛罗僵硬地接了一句。他莫名其妙地又想起Mirror刚才用镜子的身体给他的那个亲吻。Mirror为什么会这么做呢？他和那个Zero到底是什么关系呢？他琢磨了好一会儿。才懊恼地发现自己又被这件事勾走了注意力。  
这可实在要不得。心里虽然是这么想着，赛罗却偷偷地睁开眼睛往镜子那边看去。仿佛看见那人现在还算正常，他才觉得心安下来。  
他不会这样做的。这里的镜子的话，绝对不会。  
赛罗试图这样安慰自己，却不知为何感觉心里空落落的。

tbc.


End file.
